


In The Event My Assistance Is Required

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mentions of the Legendary Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie breaks a mirror and starts having bad luck, T.J. suggests he stay with her for seven years to protect her.</p><p>Based on the fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com prompt: A accidentally breaks a mirror and B pesters them about them not being safe and insisting on being their body guard for like seven years which just leads to B confessing their love…</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Event My Assistance Is Required

**Author's Note:**

> I love Selwyn Ward and Patricia Ja Lee and their characters in Power Rangers. I ship Cassie and T.J. so hard.
> 
> Shout out to my mom who made sure my language was consistent with the late 90's and early 2000s!
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Turbo or Power Rangers Super Megaforce. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Cassie cringed as the mirror on her locker door fell and hit the floor, shattering into pieces. She sighed and knelt down to pick up the pieces. Ashley, who was standing with Cassie, knelt down beside her to help.

“Here, let me help.” Ashley said and used two notebooks as a broom and dustpan. 

“Thanks, Ash. I appreciate the help.” Cassie said as the two poured the glass pieces into the trash.

“No problem but we should get going to class or we’ll be late,” Ashley said, and the two headed to class.

For the rest of the day, Cassie was having all sorts of trouble. She didn’t think it was Divatox, it was too random and too small to be.

“Maybe it’s true, the myth about breaking a mirror.” Ashley told Cassie as the two walked into the Juice Bar. 

Cassie scoffed as the two girls made their way to Justin, T.J., and Carlos sitting at a table. The two girls were late because Cassie’s locker wouldn’t open for her, after six tries Ashley pushed Cassie out of the way and opened it in one try. 

“You don’t really believe in that, do you?” Cassie asked as they approached the table.

“Believe in what?” Carlos asked curiously as the two girls sat down at the table.

“If you break a mirror you’re cursed to have bad luck for seven years.” Cassie said.

“Uh, which one of you unlucky ladies broke a mirror?” T.J. asked.

“Cassie and she’s been having bad luck all day.” Ashley answered.

“It’s not real, it’s just a myth.” Cassie insisted.

“I think this is one of those moments where the kid keeps quiet about this.” Justin replied causing the older teens, aside from Cassie, to laugh.

“My grandma would swear by that, Cassie. Don’t call it a myth around her.” Carlos spoke seriously.

“What myth?” Lt. Stone asked as he brought the group their smoothies.

“Cassie broke a mirror and is now cursed.” Ashley answered as Lt. Stone handed the smoothies out.

“Ah.” Lt. Stone acknowledged. Suddenly Skull fell backwards colliding with Lt. Stone causing Cassie’s smoothie to land on her head cutting her off mid-sentence.

“I’m not curs---“ Cassie began but was cut off as she screamed at the cold smoothie landing on her head.

Bulk and Skull laughed, Lt. Stone shooed them away and ran off to get a towel.

The other rangers were handing Cassie napkins and moping smoothie off their books.

“What were you saying about not being cursed?” Carlos asked only to have Cassie throw a smoothie drenched napkin at him.

“Let’s go get you cleaned up.” Ashley said and led Cassie towards the bathrooms, grabbing the towel from Lt. Stone on their way.

“That’s why you’re supposed to keep quiet, Carlos, so you don’t get a smoothie covered napkin thrown at you.” Justin said and handed Carlos a clean napkin.

Twenty minutes later and their communicators went off. They were isolated walking outside and answered Alpha’s call. Divatox had sent a monster to tear up the park and the rangers needed to get there quickly to stop it. T.J. had called Lightning Cruiser and Justin had called Storm Blaster. Justin and Ashley hopped in the front of Storm Blaster and Carlos took his place in the back, securing his feet and holding on. They took off as Lightning Cruiser raised up in the air, T.J. in the driver’s seat and Cassie next to him.

The red and pink rangers were using their auto blasters to shoot Piranhatrons from above. Lightning Cruiser shifted, Cassie’s seatbelt broke and she fell over the edge. She screamed and held on to the door as Lightning Cruiser righted itself.

“Cassie, hold on!” T.J. shouted and grabbed her arm, having moved as close to the passenger side as his seatbelt would let him.

“It’s a long way down, don’t you dare drop me.” Cassie bit out as she focused on not letting go.

“I’ve got you. I promise.” T.J. said and Lightning Cruiser jerked again and he lost his grip on her arm. Cassie yelled as she lost her grip on the car and began to fall.

“Sorry Lightning Cruiser, it’s my turn to drive.” T.J. spoke and took control of the car, lowering it quickly and then sped forward so he was beneath Cassie. He unbuckled his seat belt, stood up and caught Cassie. He sat back down buckling his seatbelt around the two, Cassie sitting on his lap.

“Told you, I got you.” T.J. said and wrapped a hand around her waist, anchoring her to him.

“Okay Lightning Cruiser, let’s land.” T.J. spoke to the car and the car began to lower itself to where it could land.

“Safely.” T.J. added as he felt Cassie squeeze his arm.

Once on the ground they sped towards the monster, Cassie firing her Turbo Wind Fire. The car came to a stop and the two jumped out to join the other three rangers who were fighting Piranhatrons and the monster.

“Glad you could join us, we were thinking we’d get all the fun.” Carlos grunted as T.J. and Cassie caught him as he was thrown backwards by the monster.

“Yeah, well we had some hiccups.” T.J. said as he joined Cassie in charging towards the monster.

Later in the evening, after the rangers had defeated the monster, T.J. was walking Cassie home.

“Thanks for saving me when Lightning Cruiser decided to throw me over. I appreciate it.” Cassie said, stopping in front of a house and smiled at T.J.

“Anytime, Cassie.” T.J. replied instantly, returning her smile.

“I---“ She began to say something when the lawn’s sprinklers turned on and began to soak the two.

If T.J. made a squeak at the unexpected cold water, Cassie didn’t mention it as they ran passed the house with the massive lawn.

“Okay, maybe I am cursed.” Cassie laughed as she tried to catch her breath. The two were laughing, soaking wet and trying to catch their breath.

“Guess I’ll just have to stick with you for seven years to protect you.” T.J. joked.

“Are you saying I can’t protect myself?” Cassie asked shooting T.J. a glare with no malice behind it and stepped off the curb, only to stumble backwards flailing a bit.

“In the event my assistance is required.” T.J. said and caught Cassie.

“Seven years, huh?” Cassie asked not moving from T.J.’s embrace. T.J. nodded with a smile.

“I think I could survive being stuck with you for seven years.” She said smiling as his smile grew wider.

“Could be longer, just in case someone got the math wrong.” T.J. said and gave her a thoughtful look.

“People get math wrong a lot.” Cassie agreed and nodded her head.

“Just as long as you catch me if I fall and your assistance is required.” Cassie added.

“I’ve got you covered. My assistance is yours.” T.J. responded.

“Thank you.” Cassie said softly and leaned in towards T.J. and touched her lips to his in a kiss.

Several years later, Cassie Chan Johnson and T.J. Johnson are called to action once more, they’re not the teenagers they once were but they can still fight. As long as Earth needs them, they’ll fight. The city they’ve been called to, is in rubble, people are running around scared and there are foot soldiers all over the place. They don’t go after the foot soldiers because they see Damon and Karone the Galaxy rangers fighting them, they’d seen Leo running around as well. The Galaxy rangers tell them to evacuate buildings.

They clear floor by floor until they come across voices yelling in the elevator. 

“Looks like we’re going in.” Cassie said to T.J. as they pried the elevator doors open, looking down to see the stuck elevator, two floors below them.

“Ladies first.” T.J. said and pointed to the ladder in the elevator shaft. Cassie rolled her eyes and began to make her way down the ladder, T.J. following close after.

“The electricity is flickering, we need to get them out of there as soon as possible, T.J.” Cassie said as the two stepped onto the top of the elevator car. 

“Hello?” They heard a man’s voice say from inside the elevator car. 

T.J. and Cassie made quick work of opening the hatch at the top of the elevator.

“Hold on. We’ll get you out.” T.J. assured the four civilians in the elevator, with a smile.

“Come on.” Said one of the men in the elevator, moving the others towards the hatch.

“Here, take my hand.” Cassie said and lowered her hand.

“Don’t worry. You’re safe now.” T.J. said as they went to work pulling the civilians out of the car and ushering them towards the ladder, instructing them to climb to where the doors were open.

“Keep climbing, you’re doing great.” Cassie said as the six of them made their way up the ladder. The civilian at the top helping pull the person beneath her up and out of the elevator shaft.

“Thank you so much.” The civilians said once the four civilians and T.J. were to safety.

“Don’t thank us, we’re just doing our job.” Cassie said, lifting her head up and pulling herself out of the elevator shaft.

“Get to safety and take anyone else you see in the building, with you.” T.J. said ushered them away and turned to reach a hand to help Cassie.

“I got it, go see if anyone else is still here.” Cassie grunts with the effort of pulling herself up. 

Her foot slips and she loses her grip and starts to fall. Before she can even yell, T.J. got a hold of her hand and pulled her up.

“It’s a long way down, don’t you dare drop me.” Cassie said, memories of a similar situation to this involving Lightning Cruiser when they were teens.

“I’ve got you. I promise.” T.J. repeated what he’d said to her all those years ago with a smile and heaved her up and out of the elevator shaft.

As they stood to finish searching the building, Cassie stopped T.J.

“It’s a good thing you stuck with me even after seven years.” Cassie said to T.J. with a smile.

“I’ve got you covered, Cassie.” T.J. said and kissed her before they went off to clear the building.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for the support!


End file.
